


Jekyll

by littleprincehyun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Deepthroating, Light Oral Fixation, M/M, Metal Cuffs, Power Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Riding, Virgin Jongin, dick piercing, light slut shaming, very light choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21869944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleprincehyun/pseuds/littleprincehyun
Summary: Baëkhyun wants to fuck Jongin. Jongin just really likes Baëkhyun. They both don't know Jongin has something darker lying underneath.
Relationships: (brief), Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109





	Jekyll

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinkbyun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkbyun/gifts).



> This fic is for my lovely best friend Zarahi. I know how much you love Jongin and Baekhyun, so here's the best of both worlds. Thank you for always being there for me and talking to me everyday. You're so talented in your edits and always make my day brighter. I hope we become closer and one day meet in person. I love you and hope you enjoy this fic.

Baëkhyun stared out the window next to his desk. He was currently in English, bored out of his mind. Twirling his pen, the only thing amusing in this pointless class. His fingers twitching for another cig instead of the pen in his hand. He glanced over at a small disturbance coming from the front of the room.

That piqued his interest.

Suddenly the teacher stopped talking, everyone’s attention fixing on the tall boy standing there. Baëkhyun automatically started messing with his lip piercing. Well he looked quite yummy.

The boy standing there was tall. Taller than Baëk that’s for sure. He was all long limbs, dark skin and beautiful turquoise hair. He was grabbing his backpack straps tightly, his cheeks in a high flush. Baëks tongue slowly came out to run across his lower lip. His tongue piercing dragging along his lip. He’s going to have fun with this new kid. Looks like he’s got a virgin on his hands.

“Class it looks like we have a new kid.” Mr. Carter announced loudly even getting the two kids who sleep in the back to wake up and pay attention.

“Would you like to tell us your name?” Mr. Carter smiled at the slightly shaking boy.

“Uh—K-Kim...Jon-gin.” The shaking boy finally stuttered out. His face burning a bright red against his beautiful dark skin.

“Okay class, let’s all give a warm welcome to Jongin.” Mr. Carter bellowed out.

Everyone gave a weak ‘hi’ or ‘welcome’. Mr. Carter looked thoroughly disappointed at everyone’s response but decided not to say anything about it.

“Now let’s find you a seat.” Mr. Carters eyes scanned the room finally landing on the empty desk besides Baëk.

“Looks like there’s a spot empty in the back next to Mr. Byun. Why don’t you go take a seat there.” Mr. Carter pointed over at the location and Jongin hurried towards the desk with his head down.

Baëkhyun watched Jongin stumble into his seat and finally sit down. He watched as Jongin quickly pulled out his notebook and his pencil case. Watched him fumble with his pencil case and pulling out a pencil. Watched it fall out of his hand and slowly roll over to Baëk’s desk.

Baëkhyun looked at Jongin slowly stiffened realizing where it landed. Baëkhyun couldn’t blame him, he knew he looked intimidating. Usually wearing all black and dark makeup he came off as really cold. It could also be because of his tattoos and piercings. Baëkhyun’s close friends were tattoo artists and he tended to get most of his tattoos discounted or free. This meant almost all of his upper body was tattooed. Both his arms full and slowly coming up to his neck. He was appalling to adults and authoritative figures. Especially since he’s been getting them since he was 16. First, without his parents knowing; until he couldn’t hide them anymore and his parents just had to accept the fact that their little boy wasn’t so little anymore. What was more appalling was his shock of bright white hair. It clashed so well with his dark clothes and makeup; Baëkhyun loved it.

Baëkhyun bent down and picked up the pencil. He looked over at Jongin watching him staring. Baëkhyun smirked. Maybe he could have a little fun with him. He placed the pencil against his lips. Keeping eye contact with Jongin he slowly opened his mouth and worked his tongue around the pencil. The tongue piercing making small clinking noises against the hard exterior. Jongin’s face was so bright red Baëkhyun thought he might pass out just from this. He slowly worked his tongue around the top of the pencil, his other hand moved to give one of his nipple piercings a tug through his clothes. He almost moaned out loud but swallowed it quickly back in, not wanting to alert any of his other classmates. Jongin watched with his mouth open small panting breathes coming out. He was so shocked that someone was actually doing this in public and directed at him. He gulped watching the other boy work the pencil with his tongue. Jongin felt a throbbing in his pants. He wanted to press his hand down onto it but refrained.

Baëkhyun decided that it was enough teasing for now. He slowly extracted the pencil from his mouth, watching as a small string of spit had attached itself between the pencil and his bottom lip. He pulled it away and extended the spit slick pencil towards Jongin. Jongin was still watching with his mouth open and quickly shut it. He grabbed the pencil; feeling the wet spit between his fingers. His whole body burned from how hot he felt. He could feel the sweat collecting on his forehead. He put the pencil back into the case. He could feel the spit on his fingers as he put his head on his desk and groaned. Jongin was painfully hard and he needed to stop thinking at once before he came in his pants.

The bell finally rang and Jongin bolted out of his seat. Grabbing his jacket he took off to cover the front of his pants. Baëkhyun watched him run out of the class, his eyes never leaving the tall boys frame.

Looks like Baëkhyun’s found his new plaything.

♡

Jongin burst into the bathroom quickly going to the sink. His hands shaking and his cock throbbing in his pants. He needed to calm down before his next class or he was going to embarrass himself on his first day.

He splashed cold water onto his face. Trying to think of his grandma and puppies to will his cock down. He groaned putting his hands over his still burning face. What the fuck was that? Who was that? The boy with the pure white hair who looked like something out of a sinful dream. Jongin couldn’t stop thinking about the boy’s lips, so plush and soft looking. The thought of the white-haired boys tongue piercing not helping at all with his raging hard on. He needed to avoid that guy for his sanity.

Jongin heard the bathroom door swing open with a bang. Jongin quickly collected himself, trying to pull off a somewhat normal state. He started heading towards the door and ran right into the person causing his distress.

God, he looked even more beautiful standing so close to Jongin. His eyes automatically went to the smaller boys’ lips, noticing a small mole at the corner of the boy’s mouth. The boy’s lips looking even more enticing. He watched the boy lick his lips, the small ball on his tongue quickly popping out and disappearing back into that lethal mouth.

Jongin backed up, he couldn’t be near him. The boy followed his movements, backing Jongin up until he hit the wall. He watched him smirk and slowly size him up. Even though the boy was shorter than himself, he felt like the complete opposite. His gaze devouring; Jongin gulped.

“Well look what we have here.” He watched as the boy leaned in more, a hand coming up beside the Jongin’s head.

Jongin started shaking again. He was nervous but scared too. He didn’t know what this guy could do or how dangerous he was. Jongin may be bigger but he knew nothing about fighting.

“Pl—ease, let me go.... I need to go to class.” He struggled to pull out the words but thought he ended strongly at the end.

“Well I just wanted to be friends.” Baëkhyun pulled back removing his hand from beside his head, looking down with a small frown.

“Friends?” Jongin pulled away from the wall looking confused. He rubbed the back of his neck.

Baëkhyun nodded enthusiastically, “Yeah, won’t you be my friend? No one wants to be mine.” He pouted now, looking so innocent despite his appearance.

Jongin felt his chest ache. Maybe he misjudged this guy. They could be friends. His mom did always say never judge a book by it’s cover.

Jongin thrusted his hand out, “Well, let’s be friends. My names Kim Jongin.”

The guy shook his hand and smiled brightly. “Byun Baëkhyun at your service.”

Jongin felt his chest ache again for another reason. Baëkhyun’s smile was so beautiful and lit up his whole face. He really did misjudge this guy.

“Let ‘s be good friends.” Baëkhyun pulled out his phone and told Jongin to insert his number into his contacts and vice versa.

Jongin left the bathroom with a pep in his step, heading towards his next class. He made a new friend on his first day. Totally forgetting about what had happened in the classroom.

♡

Baëkhyun smiled to himself. Well that was easier than he thought.

♡

Jongin groaned hearing his alarm go off. He grabbed for it aimlessly. His leg half off the bed to reach his phone on the side dresser. He finally hit the snooze and flopped onto his back. God, he didn’t want to get up.

Three months had gone by since his first day. He was doing well in his classes and made more friends. But no one as close as Baëk. After English he realized Bäek was in most of his classes. When he entered science class Baëkhyun’s familiar face was in the back and he waved Jongin over right away. Jongin had happily gone over like a happy dog to its owner.

Nothing had happened like that first day. Though sometimes he would catch Baëk’s lingering glances, which were always dark and heated. They always made Jongin shiver, but nothing came of it. So, Jongin just thought he imagined it. Probably because he was starting to gain a crush on the smaller boy. He couldn’t help himself. Even though Baëkhyun’s outward appearance was dark, Baëkhyun was all light. His laugh could light up a room and his jokes always had Jongin laughing until his stomach ached. Jongin thinks he’s the complete opposite of his outward appearance and he wished more people gave Baëk a chance. He was glad though. Glad, that Baëk was only his for now, it felt like a small kept secret. He didn’t want to share Baëk’s light with anyone else. He didn’t think most people deserved it considered they treated him so harshly because of his outward appearance.

Jongin quickly pulled the sheet away from his body, ready to start the day. He suddenly felt something wet near his dick. He looked down and noticed drying cum on his lower abdomen. Jongin groaned, not again. Since he started hanging out with Baëk and developing these feelings, his mind had decided to dream of doing all sorts of sinful things to him.

Most of the time he wouldn’t remember what the dreams were about. But all he knew was, that it was good enough to leave him with dried cum on his body every time he woke up. Somedays, he would wake up with his body overheated and his cock aching for his hand to wrap around. Even though Jongin’s never had sex, he’s gotten off a lot. Especially now that he’s near Baëk. He’s like a walking wet dream.

Jongin got up heading towards the bathroom to get ready for the day. He just knew it was going to be a long day.

♡

Jongin was trying to pay attention in Math but his phone wouldn’t stop vibrating with all the texts Baëk was sending him.

Bäekhyunnie: cum to the bathroom. im bored 🤪

Baëkhyunnie: jongiiiinnnnn

Baëkhyunnie: plllllzz for me

Baëkhyunnie: 🥺🥺

Baëkhyunnie: sorry that was too offbrand 😈😈

Jongin chuckled at the last text Baëkhyun sent him. God, he was so cute when he wanted to be. Jongin quickly texted that he was in class and couldn’t make it at the moment.

Jongin: can’t. Im in class

Baëkhyunnie: thats the point nini 

Jongin smiled down at his phone. Baëk only called him Nini when he really wanted him to do something. Just yesterday he made Jongin skip his last class to follow Baëk onto the rooftop and hang out with him while Baëkhyun smoked a cigarette. He didn’t regret it a bit. Watching Baëk take slow drags of his cig and watching the smoke pool out of his mouth left Jongin with a semi.

Jongin sighed. Debating on whether or not to go. He’s going to go, but just to tell Baëk that he can’t be doing this often. He looked down at his phone, he had stopped replying a while ago. There was only 20 minutes left of class. Fuck it, he’s going to go. He raised his hand and asked for the bathroom pass; got up and headed towards the bathroom.

He was glad the bathroom was so close to this class because he didn’t feel like walking far from it to get his backpack back.

As he got closer to the bathroom door, ready to open it, he heard slight muffled noises behind it. Not thinking much of it, he pushed open the door. What he saw next, got his mouth dry in an instant and his blood rushing straight to his cock.

Baëkhyun was on his knees a cock going in and out of his mouth. A huge hand gripping harshly on the white hairs on his head. Jongin pushed in closer to see who it was. Park Chanyeol from art class? Jongin couldn’t believe he was seeing this. The image so lewd he knew it would be burned in his brain forever. His cock pulsed from the small noises Baëk was making every time the cock hit the back of his throat.

“So pretty for me down here. Who knew you would be such a slut for my cock.” Chanyeol smirked pushing in deeply and holding his cock at the back of Baëkhyun’s throat.

Baëkhyun whined deeply, drool down his chin and drenching Chanyeol’s cock. Jongin palmed his cock through his jeans. Fuck. This was so wrong; he shouldn’t have come here. He never thought Baëkhyun would ever be in this state. He always thought Baëk would be the more dominate one. Jongin’s talked to Chanyeol a few times in class. Chanyeols’ personality was completely different then what Jongin was seeing now. He watched Baëkhyun fisting his own cock inside his pants. His zipper pulled down, so he had access inside his skintight leather pants. Jongin really wanted to see his cock. He knew he shouldn’t even be watching this.

Chanyeol started grunting deeply and giving shallow thrusts inside Baëks’ mouth. He finally grabbed Baëkhyun’s hair tightly with both of his hands and pushed him to take his cock all the way to the hilt. He groaned deeply and came down the smaller boys’ throat. He pulled out fast, leaving some to shoot over Baëkhyun’s face. Some falling on his lips and around his cheeks and eyes. Jongin thinks he’s never looked prettier than cum dripping down his face.

“You were such a good boy for me.” He saw Chanyeol brush the side of Baekhyun’s cheek with his thumb. A soft action for what just happened.

Jongin felt something burn, he realized he was jealous. He watched Chanyeol zip his pants up and kneel down beside Baëk, kissing him deeply. Baëkhyun was angled towards the door. He didn’t want to see anymore of Chanyeol acting so sweet to his Baëk. Baëkhyun opened his eyes, locking them straight with Jongin.

Jongin froze.

Oh shit.

Baëkhyun didn’t look surprised that Jongin was there and he hadn’t stopped kissing Chanyeol either. He deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue into Chanyeol’s mouth. His tongue piercing coming out to play. Baëkhyun kissed like he had all the time in the world slow but heated. Jongin felt his toes scrunch up in his shoes. He could feel the blush on his cheeks and the warmth of it down his shirt. Chanyeol was groaning again. He pulled back from Baëkhyun, looking down at his crotch.

“Let me help, little one.” He removed Baëkhyun’s hand and pushed into his boxers. Baëkhyun let out a high whine, his eyes still staring into Jongin’s.

Jongin watched as Chanyeol started stroking Baëk. Inserting two fingers in Baëkhyun’s mouth; mumbling something about, baby always needing his mouth full. Baëkhyun sucked on his fingers moaning around it while keeping his gaze locked with Jongin. Jongin wanted to touch his cock so bad. Wanted to be Chanyeol right then and there. Even though he was a virgin and had no experience. He wanted to show Baëk he could be good for him.

Baëkhyun suddenly let out a high-pitched whine and came. His mouth left ajar and Chanyeol stroking out his last amount of cum. Baëkhyun looked so fucked out, eyes glazed over and lips swollen red. Chanyeol kissed Baëk once more, this one the sweetest.

“I have to go now babe. Let’s do this again sometime soon.” He pushed a few strands of light pink hair back from his forehead. Adjusting his clothes so he looked somewhat decent.

Jongin took that as his queue to leave. Baëkhyun still staring at him while wiping cum away from his lips. Jongin stumbled back and walked as quickly as he could back to the room. The bell ringing right when he arrived at the door of the class.

Fuck.

He had seen too much. Baëkhyun knew he saw him. How was he going to explain himself to him? Jongin let out a deep groan, shuffling inside the room and grabbing his backpack to leave. Well, this was about to get really awkward.

♡

Jongin tried his best to avoid Baëkhyun as much as possible. Even going so far as ignoring his texts and not sitting next to him in classes anymore. He felt awful about it, especially seeing Baëk looking sad cause of it. He felt horrible for watching Baëk like some pervert. Especially when he got home and masturbated to the thought of Baëkhyuns’ lips sucking his own cock.

Jongin was in art class at the moment trying to paint a flower field. Keyword: trying. He dipped into some pink, bringing it up to the canvas, his thoughts running a mess in his head. He painted it with little interest, thinking of Baëk. He suddenly felt someone hovering behind him.

“Hey Jongin, nice painting.” Jongin looked over to find Park Chanyeol beside him. Jongin almost scowled but forced his mouth into a tight smile.

“Thanks,” he looked over at Chanyeol’s easel, seeing the phoenix he was currently painting, “Yours looks really good too.” He actually meant it even though he really didn’t want to talk to Chanyeol right now.

Chanyeol smiled brightly looking proud of himself. Chanyeol clapped Jongin on the back hard, jolting him forward, shouting a happy ‘thanks’ back. Turning to head back and running right into Baëkhyun. Jongin watched their exchange, feeling the burning jealousy boiling within him and a whisper of something else.

Baëkhyun had hugged Chanyeol, looking down and blushing when he had let go. Chanyeol was talking excitedly to Baëkhyun talking about the latest Marvel movie. Jongin watched feeling his hands grip hard around his brush. Baëkhyun was smiling away at Chanyeol, when he suddenly picked a piece of nonexistent lint off of Chanyeol’s face. His hand hovering around his cheek. Chanyeol gripped his wrist, coming down to Baëkhyun’s ear to whisper something, Baëkhyun clutching Chanyeol’s bicep.

Jongin feels the brush in his hand break. The burning in his chest intensifying to an almost painful degree. Until everything went quiet. A laugh in his ear sounding like himself but deeper; darker. Next thing he knows he’s halfway across the room and pushing Park Chanyeol up against the wall one hand fisted into the collar of his shirt, teeth bared.

**_“Don’t touch what’s min_** **e.”** Jongin growled out. Pushing Chanyeol further into the wall.

Chanyeol face paled so much you would think he had seen a ghost. Chanyeol lifted both his hand palms up. The universal sign for ‘I give up’. Jongin felt someone pulling him away.

“Jongin—what the fuck?” Baëkhyun pulled Jongin off of Chanyeol.

Jongin finally realized what he’d done after seeing the look on Baëkhyun’s face, scared, shocked, and something else that Jongin couldn’t place.

“I—,” Jongin stumbled back a couple steps seeing everyone’s shocked faces. Even the teacher was looking shocked. No one would ever expect Jongin to do that. Jongin quickly grabbed his bag and ran out of the classroom. Tears clinging to his eyes. He really fucked up this time.

♡

Jongin was so glad that yesterday was a Friday, so he didn’t have to face everyone’s stares when he came back. At least he had the weekend to recuperate and try to get over the embarrassment.

He was currently planning to stay in bed all day and wish he could just evaporate or move schools. He was also ignoring all calls and texts from anyone. He knew they would all say the same thing. How could he do that? And to Park Chanyeol, one of the nicest people in their whole grade.

**_If only they knew he liked fucking his cock into that little whores mouth._ **

Jongin shook his head. What the fuck was that? He felt like his subconscious had just talked to him. Jongin was a bit freaked out but decided to focus on other things. He picked up his phone, finally turning it on after ignoring it as much as he could.

The first thing he noticed was; there weren’t as many texts as he had thought there would be. A few from Xuimin and Chen asking if he was okay and what happened. One from Chanyeol saying he was sorry. Jongin suddenly felt bad for bursting out at him like that. But then remembered what he’d seen in the bathroom and the class and quickly deleted the test. The burning in his chest flaring up.

He finally came down to Baëkhyun’s texts, gulping and finally opening the messages.

Baëkhyunnie: jongin wtf was that in class? are u okay?😟 (4:25 p.m)

Baëkhyunnie: plz text me when you see this. m worried (4:30 p.m)

Baëkhyunnie: im not mad. I promise. it was kinda hot ngl (4:38 p.m)

Baëkhyunnie: nini... (4:50 p.m)

Jongin felt so warm reading the texts from Baëkhyun. He could tell the boy was worried about him. He sighed, putting his phone on his side table. How could he ever face Baëk after everything? Especially now after he attacked Chanyeol. He groaned, clutching his pillow to his chest and turning over. Maybe a nap would do him good and clear his head.

Just when he was drifting off to sleep, he heard his doorbell ring. His mom would get that, but then he remembered she was going to stay out late today, apparently a girl’s night.

Jongin sighed, jumping out of bed and walking down the stairs. The bell going of incessantly until he opened the door. Already ticked at the person behind the door for being so obnoxious. He felt all the air rush out of his lungs seeing Baëkhyun standing there. A cigarette hanging between his mouth, almost finished. Baëkhyun took the cig out of his mouth flicking it down and crushing it with his boot. Jongin watched the whole thing, his mouth dry.

“Hey...,” Baëkhyun trailed off suddenly going awkward.

“Uh—hey, what are you doing here?”

“I was worried, so I came over. Surprise.” Baëkhyun lit up a smile on his face.

Jongin looked down at his feet. It hurt looking at his bright smile and knowing what he did.

“I—I’m sorry Baëkhyun.”

Baëkhyun made a confused face, “Why are you sorry?”

Jongin looked confused now too, “Chanyeol?”

“Oh right, that. Don’t worry about it, Chanyeol’s a little butt hurt but he’ll be fine after a few cuddles. Nothing to be sorry about.”

Jongin still felt horrible about it. He knew he was going to have to apologize to Chanyeol first thing Monday morning.

“So....,” Jongin looked up a little confused now what to say or do.

“Are you going to let me in?”

“Oh— right— shit. Come in.”

Jongin felt like a dumbass just standing there. He mentally facepalmed himself and let Baëkhyun inside. Baëkhyun shrugged his leather jacket off and hung it on the coat rack at the front of the door and shrugged out of his boots. It felt surreal having Baëk inside his house. He looked so out of place considering his all black appearance but also fit in at the same time as well. It made Jongin happy seeing him there.

Jongin cleared his throat, “You want a tour round the house?”

Baëkhyun nodded his head and followed Jongin. Jongin showed him around the house pointing out the areas and Baëkhyun took a lot of interest in the photos and asking who’s who.

They finally went upstairs and Jongin was the most nervous about taking Baëkhyun into his room. Scared he would judge him on how he liked keeping his room neat and orderly. He knew guys his age didn’t keep their rooms clean at all, but his mom had instilled it in him.

“And this is my room...,” Jongin pushed open his door, moving aside to let Baëk in. Baëkhyun walked in looking around at the small room.

“This is really cozy, Nini.”

Jongin smiled at the nickname and the compliment. Baëkhyun suddenly decided to sit on Jongin’s bed and Jongin’s heart jumped in his chest. Baëkhyun smirked at seeing Jongin’s open expression on his face.

“So, do you get busy here?” Baekhyun kicked up his legs on the bed, laying down and wiggled his eyebrows.

Jongins’ eyes went wide. His face burning and looked down at his feet, “No... not really.”

Jongin looked up when he heard shuffling on his bed. Baëkhyun was sitting back up on his bed but this time he was kneeling on top of it.

“Come here, Jongin.”

Baëkhyun looked so enticing Jongin felt like he was being led around by a leash by him. He felt a pull to get to his bed. Fuck him being nervous.

Jongin walked over to Baëkhyun; his steps hesitant. When he stopped right in front of Baëkhyun, he realized his crotch was right in front of Baëkhyun’s face. He stumbled back a bit, face burning. Baëkhyun suddenly grabbed his belt loops and pulled Jongin back to the spot he stepped away from.

“Baëk wha—?”

Baëkhyuns’ fingers traveled up from his belt loops to his shirt. Traveling until he grabbed Jongin by the shirt and pulled him down to the bed. Jongin went down and flopped onto his back. Baëk quickly readjusted them, ending up straddling Jongins’ hips. Jongins’ hands going up to settle themselves on Baekhyuns’ hips.

“Uh-ah, no touching.” Baëkhyun pulled out metal cuffs.

“Baëkhyun, what are you...,” Jongin watched as Baëkhyun grabbed both his wrists and put them against his headboard. Looping the cuffs through the bars and attaching them to his wrists. Jongin felt panic rise within him and a small amount of arousal.

He started moving his wrists trying to see if Baëk was joking or not. Nope, he was really cuffed against his headboard. Baëkhyun smirked at him struggling.

“Oh, I wanted you like this since you entered that awful English class.”

Jongin looked at him startled. What did that mean?

“I know you like me Jongin,” Baëkhyun moved his hips around on Jongin’s clothed cock. Jongin let out a deep groan.

“Baëk...please.”

“Don’t worry, I’m going to make you feel good—well that’s after I get my pleasure first.”

Baëkhyun pulled his shirt off, showing his beautiful body and his pierced pink nipples. The metal glinting obscenely against the lights in his rooms. His tattoos making his body look like an art piece. Jongin felt entranced and under a spell. He couldn’t stop looking at Baëks’ nipples. He wanted to feel them in his mouth. Feel the cold of the metal against his tongue. He watched as Baëkhyun slowly unzipped his pants; biting his lower lip, his lip piercing stretching. Jongin watched everything with such a concentration he felt like he never truly paid attention to anything till now. Baëkhyun stroked himself through his tight black boxer briefs. Jongin was so hard now he felt like he would burst.

Baëkhyun started moving his hips again and Jongin let out a small moan. Baëkhyun flicked his nipples, letting out a whine. He finally pulled out his cock and Jongin felt like he ascended. Holy fuck. Baëkhyun had a dick piercing too. Jongin felt like he was in a dream.

Jongin watched as Baëkhyun started stroking his cock, leaking and looking like a wet dream.

“Let’s use that pretty mouth for something good,” Baekhyun moved up from his position on Jongins’ hips and ended up near his face.

“Open up.” Baëkhyun tapped the side of his cheek.

Jongin opened his mouth obediently, feeling the slide of Baëkhyun’s cock enter his mouth. He felt the piercing with his tongue around the head and Baëkhyun let out a moan.

“Yeah—like that,” Baëkhyun had grabbed a handful of his hair tight and slowly fucked his cock in.

Jongin was glad because he was still fairly new to stuff like this and he really didn’t want to choke. Jongin sucked around the head, knowing that’s where most of the pleasure would be for Baëk. Watched Baëkhyun groan and pick up his pace. Jongin picked up his effort, trying to be good even though he didn’t have any experience with this.

Baëkhyun suddenly pulled off, “Almost came before getting to the main prize.”

He bent down and kissed Jongin. Jongin sighed into the kiss. This was what he wanted to do to Baëk ever since he met him. He kissed him back as passionately as he could. He wanted to show Baëk how he made him feel. Baëkhyun opened his mouth with his tongue, delving in. Jongin’s tongue made contact with Baëkhyun’s tongue piercing; his cock let out a blurt of pre-come. Baëk tongue fucked into his mouth like he owned it. Taking everything and parting away with spit slick lips.

“Delicious.” Baëkhyun smiled sweetly, almost looking innocent.

He ripped open Jongin’s shirt, buttons flying everywhere. He kissed down Jongin’s chest, stopping at his nipples and biting them both. Jongin groaned, lines blurring between pain and pleasure. Moving down to Jongins’ abs and kitten licking them, while looking straight into his eyes. God, he looked ethereal.

Baëkhyun moved further down, licking at Jongin’s happy trail. He stopped inches away from Jongin’s crotch.

“Looks like I finally found my prize,” Baekhyun mouthed Jongin’s cock through his jeans. Jongin jumped at the sudden change, the cuffs rattling against the headboard.

Baëkhyun pulled Jongin’s zipper down. Jongin watched transfixed on Baëkhyuns’ pretty fingers. Baëkhyun pulled down both his pants and boxers in one single motion, leaving Jongin fully naked minus the shirt Baëk had ripped.

“Mmm, you’re so big,” Baëkhyun stroked Jongin’s cock, letting the pre-come slide over his fingers. Inserting one of them in his mouth to suck on. Jongin groaned pulling at the metal cuffs. Baëkhyun smirked, looking satisfied with his handy work.

Baëkhyun then quickly got up and chucked his jeans off too. Coming back up to sit on Jongin’s cock. Baëkhyun’s pert ass nestling his cock. Jongin jerked his hips up feeling the warmth surrounding his dick. Baëkhyun coming back up to lick into his mouth. Jongin shivered feeling the tongue piercing again.

Baëkhyun pushed away, “My hole is already loose. I fingered myself before I came here.”

“Fuck, you’re so hot Baëk.”

Baëkhyun lifted his hips and angled Jongin’s cock with his hole.

“Baëk—I have to say this—I’m a virgin.”

Baëkhyun stopped.

“Oh, I know babe. I knew when you walked into that English class. And I knew when you watched me get my mouth fucked and looked like you were about to cum in your pants.”

Jongin opened his mouth in shock. He didn’t think it was that obvious.

“Don’t worry, that just makes you sweeter,” Baekhyun grabbed Jongin’s cock and aligned it with his hole. Slowly sinking down onto it until he was fully seated onto his cock.

Jongin let out a deep groan. It felt so good, the all-encompassing heat tight around his cock. Baëkhyun pinched his nipples turning them a darker shade of pink.

“Baëk...please move,” Jongin clenched his fists in the cuffs. The urge to grab and fuck into Baëk deep.

He could already feel how close he was to the edge. He couldn’t help himself; it was his first time.

Baëkhyun smirked down at him, slowly lifting up and sinking down. Riding Jongin’s cock like he had all the time in the world. Jongin felt like he was losing control. The heat in his chest flaring up again.

**_Fuck that little cocktease._ **

Jongin heard that voice in his head again. Jongin groaned, feeling Baëkhyun’s hole clench tightly around him, “Pay attention to me.”

Jongin opened his eyes realizing he had them closed since Baëkhyun had sank down on his cock. He watched as Baëkhyun’s cock drooled all over his abs leaving everything a sticky mess. His cock piercing standing out against the mess. His eyes tearing up at the immense pleasure he was experiencing.

“I’m going to wreck you. Take you apart until all you want is this little hole around your cock.”

Jongin let out a moan at the dirty words.

“Fuck. You look so good laid out and helpless. It suits you.”

Jongin groaned again. Suddenly feeling the heat in his chest burn. Baëkhyun fastened his pace, sinking down deliciously.

“You’re going to be my little—,”

Jongin was out of the cuffs and had Baëkhyun flipped onto his back in an instance.

**_“Look what we got here.”_** Kāi smiled letting out a small growl seeing the pretty boy all laid out for him to take.

♡

Baëkhyun gasped. What the fuck. This wasn’t Jongin but it was at the same time. The same face, same abs, same big cock but completely different. Jongins’ innocent sweet features had been replaced by a cocky smile. The most striking difference was his eyes. One a deep blue and the other one stark white. Baëkhyun thought he could get lost in them.

He was still spread out on the bed, after he had been pushed down. Baëkhyun felt scared seeing this new Jongin. What was going on?

“Jongin, what’s happening?” Baekhyun looked down at Jongin still stroking his cock while staring at Baëkhyun.

“It’s not Jongin anymore, the names Kāi.”

Baëkhyun gulped letting out a shudder.

“I just use this twerp’s body to do my bidding at night. But looks like he’s finally taken interest in the pleasure of the flesh.”

“Why are you here? Please let Nini come back.”

Kāi let out a deep laugh.

“Well isn’t this funny. The dominant bottom bitch begging for that little twerp back,” Kāi grabbed both of Baëkhyuns’ thighs spreading them open and hitching them on top of Kāis’ shoulders. “I’m going to show you what it means to get fucked properly.”

Kāi pushed in, groaning deeply, “So fucking tight—.” he growled out pushing all the way in.

Baëkhyun cried out feeling Kāi’s cock push in deeply. Somehow, he felt bigger than Jongin. And then Kāi started moving.

Baëkhyun opened his mouth in a silent scream, the pace so punishing it was pushing him up the bed. Baëkhyun grabbed onto the sheets for dear life. He felt like he was being fucked into oblivion. Kāi moved downwards latching his mouth around Baëks’ nipples. He sucked at them and bit down to watch Baëkhyun let out his beautiful whines. Baëkhyun pulled Kāi’s hair until he pulled off with a growl, annoyed at not being able to suck on them. Baëkhyun pulled him into a sloppy kiss instead. Mostly just Kāi’s tongue dominating his mouth.

Kāi thrusted deeper inside his hand stroking Baëkhyun’s cock with each thrust. His thumb pushing down on Baëkhyun’s cock ring, making Baëkhyun cry out and leak hot tears down his face.

“So pretty when you cry for me.” Kāi licked Baëkhyuns’ tears off his cheeks.

Baëkhyun was so close now, feeling his impending climax. He felt like he needed one more thing to push him over the edge.

Kāi grabbed his throat, pushing down.

Baëkhyun came suddenly, choking out a sob. Kāi growled deeply attaching his mouth into the juncture of Baëk’s neck; biting down and picking up his brutal pace. Baëkhyun whined, sensitive and fucked out.

Kāi growled again, hearing Baëkhyun whine. Biting harder into his neck. Baëkhyun clutched Kāis hair, wanting to pull him off and keep him there at the same time. Suddenly, his pace stuttered, and he came inside Baëkhyun with a deep groan.

Kāi pulled out watching the cum leak out of Baëk. Inserting two of his thick fingers in, “Want to keep you full.” He smiled down at Baëk suddenly looking soft and a little closer to Jongin.

Baëkhyun smiled back. Pushing away Kāis’ fingers though since he felt oversensitive. Kāi let him only because of how cute he found the smaller man.

Baëkhyun opened up his arms, “Cuddle me?”

Kāi looked taken aback for a second, which looked quite funny on someone who was meant to be scary. He sighed, and pulled Baëkhyun to him, wrapping him up in his arms.

Baëkhyun fell into a dreamless slumber, feeling warm and protected.

♡

Baëkhyun awoke sometime early morning. Wrapped up in heavy limbs and warm chest underneath him. Baëkhyun glanced up at Kāi or Jongin? It was quite confusing since he looked so innocent sleeping and Baëkhyun really couldn’t check his eye color at the moment.

He snuggled back into his warm embrace.

“I like you too, Nini.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone liked it, especially you Zarahi :) Also I know theres people waiting on the Chanbaekhei fic for a second part. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten. I just really wanted to write this fic. 
> 
> Links to reach me:  
> Tumblr: littleprincehyun  
> Twitter: littleprincehyu (there is no n at the end because twitter wouldn't let me T___T )
> 
> Links for Zarahi:  
> Youtube: fallsbacktogether  
> Tumblr: pinkbyun


End file.
